Innocent Maturity
by Humanity's Strongest Words
Summary: For RivaMika week 3, chosen prompt: Innocence. Mikasa's period was late, and she thinks she got pregnant since Levi held her hand, and she doesn't know how to make babies yet, Levi let's her believe she is instead of correcting her... (Levi x Mikasa)


**A/N:** This was for Day 7 of RivaMika week 3. The prompt I chose was: Innocence. Enjoy.

* * *

_"__I'm pregnant." She snapped, and he almost choked on his own breath._

_"__What?" He stared at her blankly._

_"__I think I'm pregnant." She blushed, yet kept a straight face and an angry look while talking._

_Levi then needed a brief second of thinking, before he finally shouted at her, "W—How can you fucking be pregnant? This is a military not a god damned nursery. Jus—What the fuck, Mikasa, you and Eren and are in a big trouble right now—"_

_"__Excuse you, who said this was about Eren?" She cut him off, now angry at him for blaming Eren for something he had no hand in._

_It was quite surprising, because he only knew she was close to Eren, "…What do you mean? It wasn't him? Don't tell me you did it with Kirschtein…He ain't safe either."_

_She clenched her fist, and she wished she could punch him for he was acting completely clueless. "No, fuck…I hate you."_

* * *

"Pst! Guys," It was dinner time. The squad members had gathered around the table to eat their meals, when Sasha suddenly whispered to them, "There are some rumors going around about Nifa. They say she's pregnant."

"Huh?" Jean, from the other side of the table, shook his head at the girl's statement, "There's no way that's true. She wouldn't be staying at the base then."

"I think it's true, though. I saw her once with Keiji, and they were _holding_ hands." Sasha added, and everyone aimed their suspicious gazes at her, "She's definitely pregnant. I also heard her once talking to Squad Leader Hanji. She was saying something about her period being late with about three weeks."

"Sasha, I don't think I'd like to hear this kind of things while having dinner. Ew!" Jean sighed in disgust, pushing his plate away as Sasha's words caused him to lose appetite.

"But it is known that if your period doesn't come, it means you're pregnant." Sasha insisted still.

"I'm a guy. Guys don't have periods. Does this mean I've been pregnant all this time without knowing?" Jean said mockingly.

"Moreover, why are we talking about such a thing? If she's pregnant then let her be. It doesn't concern us." Eren shrugged his shoulders in disinterest and continued to eat his dinner.

"Also, Sasha, it's rude to listen to people's conversations. You shouldn't have done that." Historia finally spoke in a disappointed tone. Sasha frowned and apologized.

"Um! I'm not hungry…" Out of the silence she'd been caging herself in all this long, Mikasa mumbled, standing up and walking out of the dining room.

"Oi! Mikasa…" Eren called out for her, but he didn't get any response from her. She simply left. "Is she sick?"

"She was fine this morning." Historia exclaimed, seeming to be clueless on what was wrong with her.

"See, Sasha, this is your fault. Mikasa hates it when people talk bullshit." Jean blamed the girl.

"Uhhhh! I didn't say anything to offend her." Sasha sent a warning glare at Jean.

"Or perhaps she just doesn't like talking about periods. You know…she's too manly to talk about girly things." Connie joked, receiving a glare from both Eren and Jean, "Sorry, sorry, it was a joke."

* * *

Mikasa drew her way back to the dorm, meeting Levi halfway when he was leaving his office. He took a moment and paused, staring at her questionably for she never left the dining room this early before.

"Not having dinner?" He asked. However, he never got a reply, and she ignored him, walking away. He raised an eyebrow at her attitude then shook his head and walked to the dining room joining his squad. They changed the subject once seeing him entering, knowing how annoyed he gets whenever they discuss unnecessary things.

"Good evening, Corporal." Eren said with a wide grin.

"What's wrong with Mikasa?" His eyes spotted her half finished dish on the side of the table where she usually sat, having him wonder about the reason of her leave.

"Uh! Well…Perhaps she's sick? She didn't say anything. She just excused herself and left." Eren explained nervously.

"I see." Levi didn't want to make it sound like a big deal, and so he simply stared at his subordinates in silence, before starting to eat his dinner, and everyone soon did the same thing.

* * *

While everyone else was enjoying their dinner, Mikasa was in her dorm, hiding underneath her sheets. The fear of how possible what she was thinking about was, had her shaking her head in denial, gulping, her grips tightening around the sheets, squeezing them, and Sasha's words playing in her head.

_I saw her once with Keiji, and they were holding hands. She's definitely pregnant…she was saying something about her period being late with about three weeks."_

_…__holding hands._

_…__definitely pregnant._

_…__her period being late…_

"No!" She screamed at a short flashback from two weeks ago; she was training with Levi that one day. They were sparring, and he didn't go easy on her, he managed to flip her over at one point, causing her to fall on the ground. She was slightly hurt, but no big harm, and he held his hand out to her to help her up. She hesitated for a second before taking it. She recalled standing there silently staring at him for a couple of minutes before she came to a realization and pulled her hand away.

She also now came to another realization after all what Sasha had said. Mikasa, too, noticed that her period was late, and that thought only scared her for life. There was no way she'd be pregnant, and yet that was the only explanation after what she had heard.

And soon, she pictured that thought, and found herself gasping in shock, because if that was true, then, _she was carrying the Corporal's baby!_

She remembered suddenly today's training, and wondered whether it would affect the baby, but wait. Why would she even think about that? It was not like she wanted to have a baby, especially not Levi's, or did she?

"No, fuck this." Her hands then let go of the sheets and covered her face in shyness, confusion began blurring her thoughts, and she had no clue on what to do, whom she should talk to and ask for help. She was still underage, and that was no good to tell Hanji, and telling Sasha or Historia would be embarrassing. The news would be in everyone's hold by tomorrow if she told Sasha about it.

Mikasa then glared, cursing Levi under her breath, blaming it all on him, and she thought he was probably the one she should tell. In the end, it was his baby, his responsibility.

She couldn't believe when tomorrow came. She slept before the girls joined her, and it was quite surprising because she was usually the last one to sleep, but they already guessed she was tired and decided to keep silent and not bother her. She woke up next morning. Historia and Sasha were still sleeping, and she sneaked out of their dorm on her tippy toes, walking in the corridor alone, building her speech in her head with each step she made closer to Levi's office, keeping an eye around her, making sure no one saw her. She wasn't sure if he would be awake by now, but the moment she stood in front of the door, nervousness took over her, pushed her to regret ever thinking about telling him and leaving her dorm. She slowly turned around, making her way back, but she was late, because he had already spotted her there as he was walking back to his office.

"Mikasa?" He approached her. He was in the kitchen, drinking a cup of water, and when he was making his way back, he saw her there, standing at his office. He wondered whether she was going to knock, but she seemed hesitant, and before she'd leave, he decided to stop her, "What are you doing here?"

"N-Nothing, sir." She froze in her place, her eyes stuck at the ground, not daring to look him in the eyes.

"Well, you were going to knock on the door. You wanted to talk to me, didn't you?" He paused in front of her, noting how her cheeks reddened, and he raised an eyebrow at that.

"…" She was still hesitant about telling him anything, and she couldn't even look up at him.

"It's quite early must be an important thing to have you waking up now and sneaking out of your dorm to come to my office." That little bastard said, and she gritted her teeth at his words. "Come." He added, and opened the door to his office, walking in and waiting for her to follow him. She cursed him countless times in silence, following him inside. "Take a seat." He sat down on the couch, watching her as she stood stoned in her place, not moving.

"I'm good like this." She said, tugging at her scarf and pulling it up to cover her face. Levi noted that, knowing how she'd always done that whenever she felt nervous.

"As you wish…what's the matter?" He crossed his legs, and spread his arms on each side of the couch, looking up at her. "Are you sick? You wanna miss today's training?"

"No…Yes…Um!" She glared at the air, angry at herself for feeling so frustrated in his presence, "I…there's something…" She paused then at loss of words to say.

"Well, talk. I'm listening." He shrugged his shoulders, tired of waiting for her to talk.

"…" Did she really want to tell him this? Was it a good idea? No, it wasn't. She was regretting it already, but she couldn't do anything about it anyway, better tell him now since it was not too late. He could figure out a way to help. He'd better. "I'm pregnant." She snapped, and he almost choked on his own breath.

"What?" He stared at her blankly.

"I think I'm pregnant." She blushed, yet kept a straight face and an angry look while talking.

Levi then needed a brief second of thinking, before he finally shouted at her, "W—How can you fucking be pregnant? This is a military not a god damned nursery Jus—What the fuck, Mikasa, you and Eren and are in a big trouble right now—"

"Excuse you, who said this was about Eren?" She cut him off, now angry at him for blaming Eren for something he had no hand in.

It was quite surprising, because he only knew she was close to Eren, "…What do you mean? It wasn't him? Don't tell me you did it with Kirschtein…He ain't safe either."

She clenched her fist, and she wished she could punch him for he was acting completely clueless. "No, fuck…I hate you."

"Big news." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up. You have no right to complain. I should be complaining. It's all _your_ fault." She shouted in defense, before he would blame Armin for it next.

"Wait, what?…My fault? Sorry, I don't recall banging anyone's ass for the last-ever since I was born, actually." Levi closed his eyes and released a sigh of annoyance.

"Obviously you forgot what you did." She snapped suddenly, now being more direct with him.

Levi then froze, expressionless, and he felt somewhat dead from the inside, just thinking within him: _'Was I drunk? Have I actually gotten so drunk that I can't remember fucking one of my subordinates? Shit, Erwin better not hear about this…' _"Uh! Okay, listen…when did this happen exactly?"

Mikasa then kept silent for a moment, calming herself before answering him, "…Two weeks ago…"

"…How did you know you're…pregnant? Whom did you tell? You didn't go to the infirmary, did you?" He was slightly concerned. He wouldn't want such news to spread around in the military.

"No, I didn't…I didn't want to tell anyone…but I thought I should tell you." At least that sounded like the safest thing to do.

"Good, don't tell anyone. This should be a secret…but, how exactly did you know you're pregnant if you didn't even ask a nurse?" He still couldn't fully believe it, and he had way too many questions to ask her before he could confirm this.

"…Uh!…because…" Her cheeks then reddened uncontrollably, gazing away from him. "M-My period is late…"

_Fuck._ "I see…" Levi sighed and looked down. He could feel nothing but shame for getting a fifteen-year-old pregnant, and not anyone but _her_, "I thought girls in here take pills to avoid pregnancy…I know that there's a slight 1% chance for a girl to get pregnant despite taking the pills, but did it fucking have to be you?"

"I'm not the one to blame. Don't tell me such things…" She frowned. He wasn't much of a support, still insufferable chibi.

"I know this is probably…not a proper thing to ask but…do you…remember what happened? How did it all start? Was I drunk?" He asked, since he was truly incapable of recalling anything improper happening between them.

"Do you really not remember?" She furrowed her eyebrows at him in disappointment. "We were training…"

_We did it in the training grounds? What the fuck? Why would I even have sex in a dirty, open place? fucking Hanji and her stupid fucking drinks._ "And?"

"…You really don't remember, huh?" Mikasa then felt sad. It only meant he never cared. How could he forget such a thing? And how could he even get her pregnant if it didn't mean anything to him?

Levi noticed her frown, and he could swear he saw the tears in her eyes, "Oi! Don't be sad…" He stood up quickly and walked to her. He didn't know what to say or do, and his hand reached to hers, unsure whether that would make her feel better or not, but she pulled her hand away immediately.

"Don't hold my hand if you're gonna forget about it again."

"…What?…" He was confused. "Are you talking about that day when I was helping you up…and you kept squeezing my hand—"

"I was not squeezing your hand, Corporal. You were holding my hand tightly and now look at what you did. Hope you're happy." She glared down at him.

"What did I do exactly? Your hand is fine…I'm pretty sure it's made of metal and just cause I held it a bit too tight doesn't mean I broke it." He clicked his tongue and sighed.

"I'm not talking about my you really this stupid? I'm talking about the midget creature that is now growing inside me." She couldn't look at him seriously.

"Wait a minute…what? What does that have anything to do with the—" Levi looked at her with a raised eyebrow, _is this some kind of a sick joke?_

"…Everything?" She said.

"…" Levi then decided to take a moment of silence, and think about the whole thing she had said, only to come to a realization. _She…doesn't know…how to…?_ He took a couple of minutes staring at her before deciding to talk again,"Right…I'm sorry…You should go rest now…I'll see you later."

"…Just like this?" She blinked at him. He didn't seem to make a big deal of it, because technically this _was_ a big deal.

"Just make sure not to tell anyone. You can skip today's training. Eat well, and go rest." That was all he had to say.

"…You're not mad?"

"I don't think I have the right to be mad. If anything, it's my fault." He decided to play a game instead.

"…Okay." She wasn't sure if she wanted him to feel bad after all, but she complied and simply left the office.

Levi on the other hand watched her till she was gone, his eyes still flaming with denial. He couldn't believe she didn't know, he never realized how innocent she was till now. And whether to feel bad for letting her believe what she thought or not, was now a bother to him.

* * *

"Why isn't Mikasa joining us for training, _again_?" Eren asked, blocking Jean's punch. They were training in the morning, and Mikasa was missing today's training for the second time. He felt concerned.

"She said she was tired…I guess." Historia answered him, but she, herself, was unsure of how true that answer was.

"Since when that ever stopped her from training?" Eren made a face at the answer he heard. That was nothing like Mikasa.

"Eren, stop fucking complaining about everything she does." Jean yelled at the boy and sent an unexpected kick at him, causing him to back away, tripping and falling to the ground.

* * *

During the afternoon, Levi was sitting with Erwin in his office, discussing the plans for the next expedition, and having some tea for their amusement.

"Erwin, I think we should include sex education for the new trainees." Levi said out of the blue, breaking the silence that lasted for few minutes.

"Hm?" Erwin blinked, wondering why Levi brought that up when it had nothing to do with their talk. "Why's that?"

"Mikasa doesn't know how to…you know, how to have kids…" He said with a heavy sigh.

"Oh? That's surprising. We don't see innocent soldiers like her nowadays. That's a good thing, don't you think?" Erwin smiled.

"It's not." Levi would never agree with that.

"Why? Did she ask you about it?" Erwin then guessed with a chuckle, knowing how Levi would usually be grumpy to teach people about such things.

"She thinks she's pregnant with my child…just because I held her hand like, two weeks ago." He then said, setting the cup of tea in his hand down.

"Oh! And you explained to her that's not how babies are made, right?" Erwin hoped.

"No…"

"What do you mean 'No.' Does she still think she's pregnant with your kid?" He didn't get an answer, and it was only approving his statement. "Levi, that's a horrible thing to do for a 15-year-old girl."

"I know. I will tell her…just not right away. I don't think she wants to be a mother at this age either, so, I'm just curious about how she's going to act…" It was rather interesting, and he wanted to see what Mikasa Ackerman was going to do if she'd find herself in such situation.

"…Don't come complaining to me if ever her feelings get hurt and you don't know how to deal with it." Erwin already guessed the outcome of this wouldn't be good.

"I can handle it myself…" Levi claimed, standing up, ready to leave.

"If you say so…"

* * *

It had been three days, and Mikasa was skipping training. It wasn't something she liked, though, since she always loved to train. At least she had a chance to kick Jean's ass and throw him on the ground whenever he did the same to Eren the day before, but now, if she did anything, it would be to simply sit. Sometimes she'd cook too and help in the kitchen with Historia. Her friends had been suspicious about her state. She was never that lazy type of a person, and they had been eyeing her awkwardly for the last few days.

Levi invited her to his office that night. He was finally planning to tell her the truth. After all, their expedition was soon, and he needed her to start joining their training again.

Once they were sitting in his office, he served her a cup of tea, and she kept looking down at it in silence. He took a small sip from his cup, then decided to talk, "Mikasa…there's something I should tell you. Well, I should have told you since the beginning, but, I was honestly curious as to how would a 15-year-old girl react to such a thing…having a child in such an early age isn't a favorable thing…"

"I'm responsible enough." She snapped suddenly, her eyes screaming with anger, "If what you're going to say is that you don't want to be responsible for this then be it. I don't care. I can take care of myself…and I surely can take care of a kid." There was silence then.

Levi took in a deep breath, knowing how hard it'd be to explain this to her, "You don't understand…that's not what I wanted to say…"

"I want this kid…" She interrupted him. "Sure, maybe I never thought I'd have _your_ kid…. But I do want it. I always wanted to have a family, and now I'm going to have one."

That was when Levi realized how wrong what he did was, and how much he was regretting this now. How was he supposed to fix it?

* * *

"She said she wanted to have my kid…Erwin, this isn't good." The next morning, Levi went to Erwin again, to tell him about what happened when he tried to tell her.

"I told you." Erwin already guessed. It wasn't much of a surprise to him.

"And, I think she's actually planning to take care of the kid on her if I wouldn't help." Levi spoke in disbelief.

"Levi, you're talking as if she was actually pregnant." Erwin smirked.

"Well, that's what she believes anyway…Why does she have to be so fucking self-confident? A 15-year-old should be freaking out about having a child, in the military, and not anyone's child but her _superior's_." Levi couldn't tell how, he never thought Mikasa was ready to take such big responsibilities on her own.

"This proves that Ackerman is mature enough to handle big situations…" Erwin looked at the positive side of this-at least tried to.

Levi stared at Erwin with his usual grumpy face then said, "If she actually was mature enough, she should know that, in order to carry my child, I should have shoved my dick up her ass."

"Technically, she can't get pregnant if you shove your dick up her ass, Levi. If you, yourself, don't know how to get a woman pregnant, you shouldn't be complaining about her not knowing how to." However, Erwin didn't want to make things harder for Levi, and wanted to keep away from this and see how he would fix it himself.

"…" Levi didn't find anything to say in return.

"You should tell her anyway, before it's too late."

* * *

Levi then spent that night in confusion. He couldn't even sleep properly. He had to think things over. The only thing he could feel was guilt, for he never expected things to get here, because now he knew, telling her the truth would definitely hurt her feelings, and she'd probably hate him forever, not that he cared. Or did he?

* * *

She was sobbing, tears rolling down her cheeks, and words wouldn't leave her mouth. He asked her continuously about the reason she was crying for, and she barely managed to tell him, her voice as broken as ever. "I…I think I lost the baby…." His eyes widened in shock, and he had no clue on what was going on, because she wasn't technically pregnant to even begin with.

"H-How do you know?…" He questioned her.

"…I was bleeding…" She gulped and covered her face in her palms. Perhaps it hadn't been that long, but she surely was feeling like a mother, and she had just lost her child-or so she thought. It was painful anyway. Not a night ago she was trying to pick the perfect name for her child. She was excited about it, happy, and no one understood why, but they felt relieved since she was happy.

"Listen, Mikasa…" Levi couldn't take seeing her crying, and he could only blame himself for all of this. If he only told her the truth earlier, she wouldn't be hurt this much. Levi then rested a hand on her shoulder, comforting her. "You didn't lose the baby…because there was no baby…"

"Huh?" She looked up at him now, her eyes still teary, a bit confused about what he had just said, "What do you mean?"

"First of all…you don't get pregnant by holding someone's hand, Mikasa. It's not…magic, you know?" He began explaining, his heartbeats quickening, already picturing the consequences of this.

"…What?" She was now in shock, and just stared at him blankly.

"I was going to tell you…but then I just…wanted to see how you would react to such a thing." Levi finally told her the truth he had been keeping from her, and he thought to himself that he sounded like such an asshole indeed.

"Oh…!"

"But I was going to tell you anyway when I called you that night to my office, but then, you were…happy…and I thought that telling you was wrong. Not saying that hiding the truth from you was right either,…" He wasn't sure if anything else he'd say would make things better.

Mikasa was silent then. She stopped crying, and she wiped the tears off, to look at him again and say, "You're an asshole."

"I know…" He couldn't agree more.

"You made me believe I was pregnant…"

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"How could you do that? I hate you."

"That's not something new…I know you hate me, maybe, a bit more than before now."

She kicked him away and stood up, storming out of his office in rage. Mikasa didn't know whether to feel relieved, because at least she didn't lose the baby, or be upset, because there was no baby at all. She felt stupid, even worse because she believed his words, and she just fell on her bed. She didn't cry, but she still was upset, and she didn't talk to anyone the entire day.

* * *

"Levi…" Hanji suddenly opened the door and walked to his office. He was sitting alone, looking out the window in boredom, "May I speak to you for a second?"

"How many times do I have to tell you: Knock on the fucking door, shitty glasses." He growled, but she didn't mind him and simply walked in, closing the door behind her.

"I talked to Mikasa today. Actually I have just left the infirmary with her, and she told me stuff…" She paused then, just to walk closer to him and look at his face, "She told me that…she thought she was pregnant, because her period was late,…but now it's back and all is good. I explained to her the reason. It's because a couple of weeks ago, I had her and Nifa taking this medicine, because they felt sick after eating lunch. Anyway, no big deal, and one of the after-effects of that medicine is causing their periods to be late." She fixed her glasses before adding. He was silent. "But, what actually got me, was when Mikasa told me how you made her believe she was pregnant. Levi, why would you do that?"

"Because I'm an asshole." He gave her an honest answer.

"You should know that Mikasa is pretty sensitive when it comes to family. Don't play with her feelings and make her believe she's gonna have a family. Can you imagine? She might have built a whole new world in her head just with the thought of her having a child. Now, go fix the mess you made. Erwin isn't any happier either." Hanji was somewhat disappointed about what he did. It wasn't fair.

"I don't play by your orders, Hanji. I do whatever the fuck I please with my subordinates." He answered, coldly, though, deep within him, he knew it was so wrong.

"Fine, I feel bad for them then." She left.

And he frowned. He knew, he hurt her. He was wrong, and he needed to fix his mistake.

* * *

"How much do you want to have a family?" He asked her nonchalantly after training. It had been a couple of weeks. She hadn't spoken to him ever since the incident, and he didn't make an attempt to talk either, but now he decided to take the risks and talk to her.

She paused and looked at him, her eyes narrowing in anger, still mad at him and probably she would never get over it, "More than daring to lie to someone and make them believe they're gonna have a family and let them drown in fantasies. Well, in short words, I want to have a family, more than being an asshole."

"I can show you how…for real this time. You just need to grow up a bit more." He said, then walked away, leaving her with wide eyes staring blankly at his back. She didn't know whether he was serious, by now, Hanji had told her the actual way to have kids, and she was somewhat flustered by that fact, and now having her Corporal telling her he would show her, it actually brought a smile to the corner of her lip.

"Can't wait…" She mumbled silently. She knew he didn't hear her. He was already far away, but she shook her head and simply walked after him, going back inside.

_Fin._


End file.
